Code Time
by spirit of sages
Summary: What if lelouch's geass mutates as suzaku is about to kill him during his final plan. what if lelouch suzaku and kallen get sent back to the beginning. what will happen to the world this time? lelouch/kallen/cc suzaku/euphy


Code time

Chapter 1

Time relapse

The war had finally ended but it wasn't over. Lelouch Vi Britannia was sitting on his throne atop the execution convoy waiting for his final plan to unfold, The zero requiem to finish, the plan was simple he was to become the most hated emperor then have Suzaku kill him dressed as zero thus liberating the world from tyranny.

However it wasn't meant to be, as Suzaku was about to run Lelouch through Lelouch felt a pain in his eyes, his geass was evolving yet again but why according to c.c. his geass was fully mature so what was happening? He didn't have time to contemplate what was happening because he suddenly found himself at the start of this whole thing, Suzaku was shot, he was holding c.c., they were in the Shinjuku ghetto about to get shot he did the only thing he could think of. Activating his geass he said "I Lelouch vi Britannia command you, now all of you die"

The now geassed soldiers say "happily your highness, fire" they then raise their guns to their heads and shoots themselves.

"So you have a contractor do you?" c.c. says

"Yes I do Cera" Lelouch replies [AN/Cera=Sarah]

"How do you know that name?" c.c. says looking at Lelouch suspiciously.

"Because I'm from the future but we don't have time for this right now because any second from now a soldier in a knightmare is going to be coming."

As if on cue Villetta comes into the building with her Sutherland demanding answers as to why the soldiers are dead.

"My name is Allen Spacer I'm the son of a duke my identification is in my breast pocket this is my girlfriend ceria we request protection" Lelouch lies seamlessly. As Villetta gets out of her nightmare Lelouch activates his geass "now then hand your knightmare to me"

As Villetta gives Lelouch her key and authorization code Lelouch asks c.c. to tie up Suzaku and get him in the knightmare with them, getting inside the knightmare he switches the radio he stole to the frequency the rebels were on.

Lelouch then contacts Kallen in the Glasgow "head west if you want to win"

**With Kallen**

one minute she's bound waiting to be executed by Lelouch but then zero shows up just about to assassinate Lelouch the next minute she's in her old Glasgow frame in the Shinjuku ghetto 'what the hell how am I here if Lelouch is here I'm going to kill him ill never follow that fucking psychopath again'

She fights off whatever Britannian she can find wishing she had the Guren mk-II just then she hears the one voice she both hoped and dreaded to hear on the radio "head west if you want to win" 'better play along he may not know what happens in the future but I swear to god if he does know I'm going to kill the bastard'

"To win?"

**With Lelouch**

"So how much do you know about me boy?" c.c. asks

"That your immortal, that you have a code that makes you immortal, that you work with my father and mother to destroy god, that you used to be a slave girl before you got geass, that your true wish is to find love, that you gave Mao geass which reminds me I have got to kill that bastard" Lelouch states matter of factly

"Jealous are you?"

"No but he does prove to be an annoying gnat"

"Does Charles' plan work or does it fail and what happened?"

"No it doesn't work I killed him after he gained a code not yours though mother died too because she supported him they were taken by the collective consciousness"

"What happened to me then if you know all this then you know I also supported the plan?"

"Now that would be telling just like you never answered my questions in the past… er… future I'll let you figure it out on your own"

"What happened to you?"

"I became the new emperor and was known as the demon emperor the worst emperor in Britannian history with the boy next to you my knight of zero but let's focus on the task at hand"

"Ugh where am I?" Suzaku grumbles out

"Suzaku what's the last thing you remember?" Lelouch asks

"Stabbing you as we finished the Zero Requiem why?"

"Because we have been thrown three years in the past and she doesn't remember a damn thing about our time"

"C.C.?"

"We're in Shinjuku where the debut of the Lancelot was supposed to happen"

Lelouch steadily issues orders to the rebels ensuring victory [AN: cannon except no Lancelot]

"C.C. you can cut his bindings he knows all that I do" Lelouch says

C.C. cuts Suzaku's bindings then Suzaku rubs his wrists and says "Lelouch are you going to kill Clovis again?"

"Yes I am he ordered the slaughter of countless innocent Japanese civilians and I need to get Cornelia and Euphemia here and ill prevent that SAZ incident from ever happening again I hated killing her and using geass on her was not intentional"

**Time skip the next day**

Lelouch had just explained his plans to Suzaku and Cera for gaining Jeremiah Gottwald on his side earlier than the previous timeline. He then tells Suzaku that he needs to remain hidden for the time being only because of his nationality and his presence at Ashford academy would be difficult to explain. He then asks Cera to take a look at his geass to see what happened to it.

Cera looks at his geass and is genuinely shocked "I-I don't know what happened to your power but it looks like you have two powers not just one the first is absolute obedience, but the second power is the most complex I've ever seen. It looks like it has two aspects first aspect is time space distortion which means you can travel through timelines as for the second aspect it has the ability to bring memories back from your original timeline."

"How is that possible I mean one person should only get one power at a time right?" Lelouch asks Cera seeing her nod "so could it be possible that someone else gave me a second contract I mean-"

That was as far as Lelouch got when the door burst open and Kallen Kozuki entered the room holding her hidden knife ready to kill Lelouch when Cera gets in the way and takes the knife to the stomach.

"Get out of the way I'm going to kill that demon Lelouch Vi Britannia before he can harm anyone ever again!" Kallen shouts at C.C.

"Stop Kallen you don't know the whole story, if you want answers we'll tell you, you deserve that and he deserves the benefit of the doubt because his whole plan was for me to kill him to bring peace to the people" Suzaku tells Kallen after he comes into the room.

"fine but if I'm not satisfied I'm going to kill you both. But someone better explain why we are back in the past."

"Okay… I better explain because C.C. will be out of it for a while considering you just 'killed' her. As for how we're back in this time, I'm not sure. But something happened to my geass power and another one appeared just as Suzaku was about to kill me. I don't know how it happened but the instant Suzaku was about to stab me, my eyes started hurting, and the next thing I knew we were back in the ghetto. As for why I'm doing this… At first it was because my mother was assassinated and I didn't know who did it. But then I found out that my uncle had 'killed' my mother although she was not truly dead. She has a geass ability just as I do, but a geass is different for everyone. Mine is absolute obedience, however, I can use it only once per person. And yes, I did use it on you in the previous timeline but it was only to see if you were in the Glasgow. My father also has a geass but his is to reshape someone's memory, which is something I despise. My mother's geass is soul hopping. I don't know the specifics of it but right now she's in Anya Alstreim. My other reason for bringing down Britannia is because I want to make a peaceful world for my sister and give the other areas their nations and culture back; to put the world back to what it once was." Lelouch tells Kallen honestly.


End file.
